1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computation devices, more particularly to those devices that provide athletes with information regarding effects of their exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are no devices on the market today that provide feedback to an athlete with respect to his dehydration level. Part of the problem is that dehydration is a gradual process that can occur without the athlete's knowledge.
What is needed is a device that an athlete can use to compute the rate at which he needs to replenish water in his system.